


Fifteen Minutes

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Felching (mentioned), M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: In Tony's defense, he hadn't actually expected Clint to take him up on the offer...For MCU Kink Bingo square B1: Location: An Alleyway





	Fifteen Minutes

In Tony's defense, he hadn't _actually_ expected Clint to take him up on the offer to fuck him in the alleyway on the way back to the Tower. But already pushed up against a brick wall, pants undone and spread open, dick hard as a rock in Clint's hand seemed like a poor time to rethink this. 

And he was _definitely_ into this. “Fuck, you're perfect,” he panted against Clint's lips.

“I thought only you were perfect?” Clint probably would have gotten away with the snark if he wasn't so breathless. 

“We can share,” Tony hurried to agree before tugging on his jaw and inviting Clint into his mouth again. “Now come on, we won't have much time.”

“Why not?”

“Security detail for the Tower will pass this alley in fifteen minutes.”

“ _What?_ ” Clint hissed, checking over his shoulder needlessly. “This alley is _monitored_ , and you still think this is a good idea?”

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. He was an Idea Man, this was what he _did_. “I think it's sexy,” he informed him, taking Clint's cock in his hand firmly and stroking up to the tip in the slow drag Clint loved. “It's so sexy,” he affected with a breathless tone. “Please, won't you fuck me?”

Clint shot him a betrayed look as he pressed in tight with a groan. “ _Fuck_. You swear we've got fifteen minutes?”

Tony nodded frantically, trying to roll his hips up but too pinned in to get a good grind in. “I swear. Fifteen minutes. _I swear_.”

“Fuck,” Clint growled once more, diving into to kiss and bite at Tony's lips, shoving at the suitpants still slung low on his hips. 

Once most of his pelvis was free, his boyfriend flung him around to face the brick. Clint caught the blow against his face with a protecting hand, and the blow against his dick by forcing his hips to stay back against his own. 

Clint took away the hand from his face, and Tony replaced it. Last thing he wanted was to scrape up his face and get infected with something gross.

Then a finger was shoved up into Tony's ass, and he should have been expecting it, but somehow he was still surprised. He groaned and ground back into Clint's hand desperately. He had a lot of practice being stretched, even dry, but he thought better of it. “Lube. Pocket.” Surprised Clint had taken him up on this or not, he had thought ahead just in case.

He sensed Clint's eyeroll, even if he couldn't see it. “Now you tell me.” But he found it easily, tore it open, and then Clint had two fingers pumping in deeply, scissoring against the rim, rubbing gently at his prostate to make him moan and move his hips like a wave. 

And then Clint was sliding home, no hesitation, and he tucked his head into Tony's neck and sucked hard until Tony's knees started to buckle, until Clint was the only thing keeping him in place, arm around his waist, knees under his knees, thick cock in his ass. 

“Perfect,” he panted against his hand, and Clint just hummed and began to grind inside him, grazing up along his prostate with each thrust, and why did he have to get involved with a man whose aim was so good, he was going to _die_ from this, he was going to die, he was -

He came instead, dick twitching and jizz splashing against the brick. He watched it slide down slowly and as Clint came and pressed his hips against the wall, his dick against his own come, he groaned at hot-and-cold, the hard-and-slick.

Clint sighed heavily against his neck as he pulled out gently. “Don't suppose you've got a plug in your other pocket?”

He shook his head, not understanding.

Clint gave a halfhearted chuckle and explained, “You've got to finish walking to the Tower with my come dripping out of your ass.”

Tony groaned. This was going to be the _worst_.

But then Clint nipped at his ear, and he could feel the smile. “And once we're back, I'll suck the rest out myself,” he offered.

Tony shivered against him. This was going to be the _best_.


End file.
